Marine admiral Luffy
by ronnyc123
Summary: This is a world where all pirates and marines are switched. So read as Luffy lives up to the example of the late marine fleet admiral Gold d. Roger and strive to bring justice to the world. Do not own one piece
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue the strongest marine fleet admiral Discrased**

 **Authers note. I'v seen a few good storys of Luffy becomeing a marine but no story where all pirates and marines switched places but one and while its good i'lll try my hand at it.**

As a man whearing a red shirt with a marine fleet admirals coat was walking threw raftel home of the pirate king Kong. This man was Gold D Roger the strongest Marine to ever live. As he walked he thought. **'Duty, honer, integraty and Justice. These are the things that mean to be a marine.'** As he walked up to the exacution stand he said to his guards 2 of the pirate emperor Sengokus men and said. "Can you take this off? I'm not going anywhere."

One of the men said. "sorry but no."

He soon walked up the exacution stand as he looked around he saw a large crowd of pirates and there familys. But he also saw dozens of Visual responder snails and thought. ' **So hes makeing this a big event.'** When he got to the top he saw him. The pirate king Kong. A man wearing a marine admirals uniform with the word justice crossed out and the word pirate king written instead.

Then the pirate king forced Roger to his knees and yelled to the crowd and the world. "This is what will happen to all those who oppose me. See not even your fleet admirals are save. Now" He said as he raised he sword and said as he swung down."die"

But Before his sword could hit. Roger yelled at the top of his voice with a smile on his face. "No theres true justice out there fight for it and never let men like him rule this world."

Then Rogers head hit the floor. But his words where heard across the world. This event sparked a new age of marines and pirates who will fight across the seas. Do to him being the strongest marine to ever live his death was seen as a mixture of pride and shame causeing some to become pirates at seeing the power of the pirate king and some seeing his last words as a sign of strangth causeing them to join the marines.

 **So what do you think review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New assignments**

 **This is another part of the story leading up to canon**

Deep in marine ford there where 4 individuals who where siting in a room around a table

The first man spoke. "What's happening in the east blue report. " This man was large 3 times the size of a normal man. He was wearing a marine uniform with the Fleet admiral coat over it he wears a black bandanna around his head and he has a crescent shaped mustache. This man is Fleet admiral Edward Newgate or as the marines call him Whitebeard.

Then a man wearing a white shirt and brown pants with red hair and one arm with 3 scars over his left eye cleared his throat. This man is marine admiral Red haired Shanks and he said. "Its not good first Marine captain Iron mace Alvida was forced to retreat from shells town because of pirate captain axe hand Morgan taking the town with the help of the traitor former marine petty officer Jango the hypnotist who killed his captain and hypnotized his crew."

Then another large man with very long thick swept back black hair that resembles a mane and a wavy waist length Mustache with a spike goatee along with a pair of long thick light horns curved forward on each side of his head. He was not wearing a shirt but had a black and gold tattoo resembling reptilian scales going from his chest down the front of his left arm and dark pants with two thick chains attached to a separate fabric piece on each side and over all that was the marine admiral uniform. This man is marine admiral Kaido or the king of beasts as the marines call him Said as he was crying with a bottle of beer. "Poor Marine captain Kuro he had such a promising career in front of him." Then getting angry he shouted. "That basterd I'll see you executed Jango."

Then Fleet admiral said in a mad voice. "What have I told you about drinking on the job Kaido?"

But the beast admiral ignored him as he continued crying. Then the only woman who was just as large as whitebread and Kaido but was fat and was wearing a pink pokedote dress with a marine hat on with the marine admiral uniform. This woman is Admiral Charlotte Linlin or as the marines call her Big Mom. She then looked at shanks and said. "please continue I have candy to eat."

Shanks nodded and continued. "Vice admiral Buggy the clown is in orange town fighting a rebel group there and is currently unavailable to help the others. Marine commodore Don Krieg had been in a deadlock with the pirate admiral Nelsons fleet and former Vice admiral Zeff is helping him as much as he can. The marine captain Arlong is currently fighting against 2 pirate captains who have taken over the Conomi Islands. The pirates are Pirate captain Nezumi the rat and an unknown rookie and last but not least the new rookie smoker the white hunter is making a lot of trouble in all situations."

Whitebeard looked at Shanks and said. "What should we do we don't have the forces that can deal with this thanks to the pirate king?"

Shanks said putting several folders down with a grin. "I suggest we send the our new captains Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and the student of Vice admiral Zeff Vinsmoke Sanji. These 3 have shown great promise as captains and I know they can make all the difference in these cases."

Whitebeard and the other admirals read the files and Big mom said. "These guys haven't even finished their training and Straw hat Luffy is the grand son of one of the 5 Emperors can he be trusted?"

Whitebeard then spoke with a voice of wisdom. "Yes he is but hes also the son of Cipher pol Leader Monkey D Dragon. He can be trusted."

Whitebeard then said. "Vary well Shanks if you think they can make a difference I'll allow there training to be cut short and send them to the east blue. Now what's going on in the other blues?"

 **now end of chapter review pm ect ect**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Marine captain Luffy**

 **I'm back and No luffy will have the same devil fruit as in canon but I am working on a new story called shifting fruit so until then enjoy this one**

4 people where standing on one of 2 marine ships looking at a town with a large marine base. The first was a fat girl with a cowgirl outfit wearing a marine captains coat and a large mace on her shoulder. This was marine captain Alvida. Standing behind her was a man with the marine uniform her Lieutenant Heppoko. Standing next to them was a boy wearing a red vest with brown pants with a straw hat and a marine captains coat. Standing behind him was a slim boy with black hair a long nose wearing the marine uniform with a rifle on his back this was Luffys Lieutenant Usopp.

Then Alvida said. "So what's the plan to defeat Axe hand Morgan Captain Luffy?"

Luffy then grabbed a transponder snail and after a few minutes the snail said. "Is this those pathetic marines I see on the water?" This is Axe hand Morgan."

Luffy then said in a commanding voice. "Pirates listen up you have 5 minutes to surrender or I'll come over there and kick your butt and take all your meat."

Then the snail said. "No you listen marine ones bounty is everything in the world and I have a bounty of 5000000 berries. But you marines never listen so Coby give them a warning shot."

Then a scared voice said in the back ground. "Yes Captain Morgan." Then a cannon fired from the island missing both ships but hitting right between them.

The snail said. "See I can sank both of your ships with ease so leave or else."

Luffy then looked a Usopp and said. " Lieutenant give them a real warning shot."

Usopp unslung his rifle and pointed it at the Island and said. "Yes captain."

* * *

Then on the island Axe hand Morgan a large man wearing a red shirt and black pants with a black pirate captain coat with a skull with an axe comeing out of its head said to 4 men standing next to him. "ohh look there going to shoot there little cannons with out even aiming at us."

That caused them to start laughing the first was a shrimpy kid with pink hair. This was Coby a pirate apprentice who hoped to be pirate king one day. And the other was a skinny kid with blond hair wearing a purple suit his name was Helmeppo . The last 2 wear run of the mill pirates. But then one of the 2 crew men fell down with a shot to the head. Then the second one fallowed. Then Morgan yelled. "Who's shooting at us? It can't be the marines there to far away."

* * *

Usopp then said. "I got them captain."

Luffy laughed as he pulled his arms back from the mast and yelled as he shot forward towards the island. "Gum-Gum Rocket." **(just to say it took him about 5 minutes to get there.)** After flinging him self from the ship and across the roof tops he landed on the ledge of the marine base and said to Morgan as he held the edge. "See that's a real warning shot." Then pulling him self up he said to Morgan. "Now surrender and face justice or I'll kick your ass."

Morgan was steaming. But then he heard a lot of noise coming from the bottom of the base and looked over and saw Captain Alvida with both marine crews fighting his men then he said throwing his coat to both Coby and Helmeppo. " You 2 go get the ship ready I'll take care of this. You ate a devil fruit didn't you brat?"

Luffy nodded before charging Morgan. Then swinging his Axe hand he missed as Luffy dodged. But his hand hit the edge of the base causing it to split apart from the ledge to half way down. Luffy quickly sent his hand back and shouted as it came forward. "Gum-Gum pistol." Flinging his fist forward to hit Morgan but he had raised his axe hand to block. Then he swung at Luffy 3 time but missed all three times. Then Morgan punched luffy right in the face sending his head back. But his body stayed. Then his head came strait back and hit Morgan knocking him back.

But then Luffy stopped when he heard a voice shout. "Stop of this little girl gets to fly without wings." Looking over Luffy sees a pirate holding a little girl over the edge of the building.

Quickly pulling his fist and sent his arm towards the pirate who held the little girl. But at the same time Morgan raised his axe hand to kill Luffy.

"Gum-Gum pistol." Punching the pirate with the little girl sending them both over the edge. At the same time Morgan swung his Axe but the blow was blocked by a spiky mace. Then Luffy flung him self over the edge to save the little girl.

Alvida said as she pushed Morgan away. "Looks like I got here in time your under arrest."

Morgan then said. "oh really fat ass."

Alvidas hat covered her eyes as she said in a eerily calm voice. "What did you call me?"

Morgan then said in a aragent voice. "What did I strike a nerve fat ass?"

Alvida then charged forward swinging her mace over and over again. Hitting Morgan who tried and failed to stop her mace all the while she was yelling. "I'm not fat I'm the most beautiful beacon of justice on the seas." After swinging her mace a few more time she stopped to see a bruised and beaten Morgan and said while breathing heavly. "Now your under arrest."

* * *

flinging him self over the edge as fast as he could Luffy stretched his arms to grab the little girl and the pirate. Bringing them close he turned and sucked up air saying. "Gum-Gum Balloon." Inflating and creating a soft landing. Standing up he put the little girl on the ground and tied up the pirate. Then he leaned down to the girl and said. "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

The little girl still shaking nodded and said. "I'm ok."

Luffy patted her head before he heard Ussop say. "captain we have all the pirates captured." Luffy turned to see his Lieutenant with a salute standing in front of the pirates being guarded by his men who where also saluting.

Then he said returning there salute with a big D smile. "Good job men we kicked there ass."

He heard a caures of happy. "yes sir." from his men.

But then he heard Alvida coming out of the building shouting. "Captain Luffy we have a problem."

Turning Luffy said. "What problem?"

Alvida said. "Morgan just told me that the traitor Jango has left for a Village call Syrup to attack the town and steal some girls fortune."

Ussop paled and said in a small voice. "Kaya."

Luffy nodded and said. "Alright I'm Heading out to stop him."

Alvida said. "I'll stay here this town is to weak at the moment to leave undefended."

Luffy nodded and he and his men took off towards the ships.

* * *

After an hour Alvida was sitting in her office after sending a report to Marine HQ. Then she opened a draw and saw a chest opening it she saw a fruit.

* * *

On a little raft Coby was wearing the pirate captain coat that Morgan gave him with Helmeppo and said. "Where going to continue captains dream Helmeppo."

Helmeppo with tears in his eyes said. "yes Coby well become the strongest pirates ever."

Coby then yelled. "You hear me marines I'm going to be king of the pirates."

* * *

Walking out of a big room was a man with a black suit with slicked black hair and glasses. A women in a white dress and blond hair said. " Are you sure your going to fight your still hurt and not at your best?"

The man then turned to her and said. "Thank you for all you have done but." Then throwing a marine captain coat over his shoulders and putting on furry gloves with long swords coming out of the finger tips he continued. "As a captain of the marines I can't have my men hypnotized and turned into pirates. So for justice and honor I have to fight."

 **And that's chapter 3 and the beging of ch 4 what do you thing review pm ect ect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the swordsman's promise to the strongest man**

 **thanks for the compliments guys and I will never abandon my stories so sorry if there slow on the update I update one at a time so enjoy and sorry if his appearance is the same I can't see him in anything else**

On a slope where 6 people in front of a marine ship and a pirate ship the marine ship had a pirate flag with a skull with swirly eyes and the pirate ship had a skull surrounded by smoke. The first man was former marine petty officer Jango the hypnotist the man was wearing a long coat covered in disks and was wearing red lensed heart shaped glasses and a striped thing on his chin, underneath the coat he had a blue shirt and black pants. In front of him 2 men where holding down the 3rd man. The 2 men where the Nyaban Brothers Sham and Buchi both were wearing the marine uniform and had a vacant look in there eyes but they looked vary different, Sham is a green haired man who's very skinny and had a hunched back, Buchi was a fat man who had half his face painted black. The 3rd man was marine captain Kuro of the marines who had several cuts and one of his legs where bent at a odd angle. The last 2 are smoker the hunter and his first mate the sword thief Tashigi. Smoker is a white haired man, wearing a open white shirt with blue pants and a white with blue trimmings coat with sugars tied around one arm and was smokeing 2 sugars and had a jitte on his back. Tashigi is a black haired woman wearing glasses and a shirt with pink flowers and white pants with a sword in her hand.

Infront of Kuro Jango was swinging a disk back and forth saying. "on the count of Jango you will know that I am the captain of the crew and that you are one of my men. one two Jango."

Kuro said at his eyes went out of focus. "noo."

Then smoker said. "This job is over now tell me why did you come here?"

Jango looked at smoker and said. "yes it is now I'm going to send my men to kill that Kaya girl and take her money." Smokers eyes widened a this and grabbed his jitte at the same time Jango grabbed one of his disks and continued. "And you will be joining my crew."

* * *

On the marine ship sat Monkey d Luffy and his second in command Petty officer Usopp who was worrying about Kaya. Usopp was in the crows nest as the Gecko Islands came into view. Looking down at his captain who was sitting on the figure head of the ship watching his men train Usopp yelled ." Land dead ahead."

Luffy got up and yelled. "Alright men the enemy has a big lead were going to go ashore and help any civi's that are alive and remember these are your fellow marines that are hypnotized we aim to subside not kill."

One of his men by the name of John Miles said. "Sub do captain not subside." Miles was a man who was saved from pirates by Luffys brother a few months back and has wondered if he got on the wrong ship since he decided to work for the brother of the man who saved him. Besides the regular marine uniform Miles had brown hair and eyes, pale skin and instead of a sword or rifle he had boxing gloves on his hip.

As the ship got closer to the island Usopp yelled. "Friendly ship off starboard side."

The marines went to the right of the ship except Luffy who looked up and said. "I don't see any stars."

Miles sweat dropped and said. "Starboard means its on the right side captain."

Luffy looked over to the right and said. "I don't see any stars there ether. They must be mystery stars."

Miles sighed and said in a resigned voice. "Yes captain mystery stars."

Then next to him a female marine with black hair laughed and said. "Not even going to bother are you?" This marine was Charlotte Pepper the 39th daughter of Big mom and unlike most marines she had a shield and spear on her instead of standard marine weapons.

Miles shook his head again before turning towards the ship which was a marine ship with a figure head of a woman with 2 swords drawn and reinforced at the bow of the ship. The ship itself seemed to say come on pirates I'm looking for a fight. Then Luffy said as he sat on his figure head ,a monkey with a piece of meat in his hands. "That's Zoro's ship I haven't seen him since basic."

Then using a board to connect the ships 3 men walked over from the other ship. The first one was a man with green hair wearing a small open marine coat with no shirt underneath and green pants with 3 swords attached to his hip with a scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip. This is Roronoa Zoro the ship rammer a name he earned because he rams his ship into enemies ships to engage in close combat.

The 2 people behind him are Johnny and Yosaku his 2nd in commands. besides the marine uniform Johnny had black hair and sunglasses on. Yosaku had the marine uniform and has Red headgear both had a dadao.

Zoro walked up to Luffy and said. "How's it going Luffy we heard that the Traitor Jango was in the area."

Luffy nodded and said. "Yeah hes heading to Syrup Village were going there to stop him."

Zoro smiled and said. "Mind if I come along?"

Luffy then said. "Sure it'll be fun."

After catching up the ships finally landed on the island as they landed Zoro noticed that the rocked had claw marks across them and that there was a battle hear not long ago. Turning to his and Luffys crew he yelled. "Stay close we need to check the village to make sure everyone's ok so don't get lost."

Then he began running. The wrong way after his crew corrected him. As the crews ran Zoro started to remember his past.

* * *

It had been a few years since Kuina's death and Zoro had left his home to hunt Hawk eye Mihawk and got lost and started to hunt down bounties to feed himself. After awhile he fought a pirate who managed to get the drop on him and captured him. Then in the grand line the pirate ship ran into the man Zoro was hunting Hawk eye proceeded to defeat the crew by cutting there whole ship in half, freeing Zoro in the process. Then after getting his swords back he challenged and fought Mihawk **(it went the same in cannon)** But after his defeat Hawk Eye brought Zoro to Marineford and in front of Whitebeard and Shanks said to Zoro. "Boy do you see the coat the red haired man is wearing." Zoro nodded still tired after his defeat. Hawk eye continued "Rise through the ranks crush every foe and discover your true world then when you wear that coat seek me out and surpass this blade Roronoa Zoro I will wait for you here at the top."

With that Hawk eye left and whitebeard thought **'to reseave the recommendation of hawk eyes himself it impressive.'**

Then Zoro turned to whitebeard and said. " Looks like I'm working for you from now on whitebeard." Then getting into attention and saluting he said. "I promise to never lose again until I can surpass that man. I'll raise my blades in the name of justice and protect the innocent is that alright with you fleet admiral."

Whitebeard laughed and thought as he looked at the man in front of him. **'Hes salutes crap and his attention is worse but we'll make a true marine out of him in no time.'** Then he said. "That's alright with me brat train hard I won't except nothing but the best in the navy."

 **And there you go the chapter will continue next time now for some next chapter words**

standing infront of his enemy Luffy said. "you want to know who I am. I'm the man who will rise through the ranks and do what all the fleet admirals haven't done before." then he yelled. "I'M THE MAN WHO'LL DEFEAT THE KING OF THE PIRATES


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I'm the man who'll become the next fleet admiral**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out guys enjoy. Also do to some info i just got on the big mom pirates Pepper will be the 34th daughter of big mom not the 39th may change based on any new info on big mom family  
**

Luffy and Zoro sat with there crew behind a hill near the town as Pepper made her report. " Jango's men have the civilians held hostage in the center of town. While Jango is up in the mansion and captain your not going to belief this."

Luffy looked confused and said. "What?"

Then Pepper said in a worried look. " Marine captain Kuro is alive and at the mansion."

Luffy and Zoro yelled with shocked faces. "What."

But then Miles appeared behind them and hit them over the head and said with an angry look on his face. "You morons if you yell the enemy will hear you."

Zoro with a annoyed look and Luffy with his D smile both said. "Sorry."

Pepper was giggling with her hand over her mouth but then said in a serious voice. "But Kuro was working with Jango so he seems to be hypnotized as well."

Then Miles sighed said with a subdued voice. "Things can't ever be easy can they." Then getting serious Miles said as everyone turned to him with a serious voice. "OK Captains Zoro and Luffy you 2 are the only ones who have a hope of fighting both Jango and Kuro. Meanwhile the rest of us will free the hostages. Captain Luffy pepper will send the signal to attack that way they cant communicate with each other do you remember what to look for?"

Luffy pouted and said. "of course I do. Do you think I,m an idiot?" Miles gave him a flat until Luffy looked away with an annoyed huff and said. "Jerk."

Miles then turned to Usopp who had an focused look on his face and said. "Usopp I want you to go and save Kaya and get her to the ship." Usopp nodded.

But then Pepper got a smirk on her face and said. "I'm sure Kaya will love it when her boyfriend comes to save her like a knight in shining armor."

This caused Usopp to blush and stutter. "I'm not her boyfriend." This caused everyone to chuckle at the petty officers blush.

Miles then got serious and said. "Alright Usopp go ahead will give you a 5 minutes head start to find a good spot so you can run in and save your girlfriend. Then the rest of us will get in position."

Usopp then whispered yelled with a blush on his face. "I hate all of you." Before he began to walk away.

* * *

The crew stood in wait as they gave there captains time to get in position a good 10 minutes because of Zoro and Luffys worse then crap sense of direction after a few minutes Miles turned to Pepper and nodded his head. Miles put on his gloves and Pepper drew her spear and shield and Jumped onto Miles gloves and they both said at the same time. "pepper shot." as pepper was shot into the air and right into the crowd of civilians surrounded by the hypnotized marines as she hit the ground the area exploded into a grey mist that caused everyone to start sneezing. While the Marines where sneezing and blinded by the cloud Pepper was putting stickers on all the civilians. Then as she marked the last one she bent over and pointed her spear up and shot a large amount of grey mist into the air.

When Miles saw the mist he held his hand out with his fingers spread and said. "attract. " As he said this the civilians where pulled out of the smoke still sneezing by there stickers. Luffys crew wasted no time grabbing the civilians and running them to a safe area while Zoros crew drew there weapons mostly close range weapons like swords a few spears and a axe? with only 5 gunmen in the whole crew. With Miles ,Johnny and Yosaku in the front they charged the hypnotized marines. Johnny and Yosaku showed there skill by fighting the hypnotized marines by knocking them out with there swords. As they where about to be attacked from there right side Pepper quickly knocked the hypnotized marine away. Just as they where about to think her a skinny marine with green hair and cat claw gloves jumped behind her and sliced her threw. This caused Johnny and Yosaku to yell. "Big sis Pepper Noo."

How ever to their and the Green haired marines shock Peppers wounds looked like they where filled with grey sand as she said. "Sorry to scare you boys but that wont work on my I at the Pepper-Pepper Fruit my body is made out of pepper." The Green marine charged her again but this time she blocked with her shield and stabbed with her spear causing the green man to dodge but then she spun the spear and hit him in the back of the head with the blunt end of her spear knocking him out.

While she saw fighting the green haired marine Miles was dealing with a fat one that looked like a cow. **(I don't know what type of cat they where going for with Buchi but he looks like a cow to me.)** Miles fought like a boxer with his hands up and close to his face and elbows brought in to protect his body and head good for hand to hand bad for everything else but besides the cow marines first slash that grazed Miles left arm every other attack bounced off of Miles skin. Then Miles rushed forward with a strait jab at the cow marines face But the hypnotized marine dodged and jumped back. But while in mid air his claws suddenly pulled him strait at Miles who at the last second ducked under the claws and delivered a heavy upper cut to the cow marine knocking him back before he passed out he said "How come i couldn't hurt you?"

Miles smiled and said. " I at the Repel-Repel fruit. You see every thing in the world is ether positively charged or negatively charged my fruit allows me to increase, decrease of switch the charge of everything I see and touch. When I'm attacked I have a 50/50 chance of not getting attacked at all and if I am I can switch the my own charge or yours. " **(might not be scientifically true but whatever)**

 **Ok next chapter The leaders fight also Luffy needs a logia on his crew he has everything else oh well time will tell hope you enjoyed the chapter hope you like Peppers and Miles devil fruits now review pm ect ect**


End file.
